Mon Ange
by lilasky24
Summary: Ceci est une songfic donc une fiction écrite à partir d'une chanson. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une Granger s'ennuie de son petit ami alors qu'il tout a abandonné pour elle. Même son ancien maître. Yaoi sous-entendu. Donc les homophobes vous connaissez la sortie. - []


Mon ange

 _ **Ma vie est sur un nuage**_  
 _ **J'ai tout ce dont rêvent les filles de mon âge**_

Il est vrai que Hermione ne pouvait pas ce plaindre. Elle avait tout ce que tout le monde voudrait : un petit ami aimant qui avait tout quitté pour elle, un métier qu'elle aime même si elle n'avait jamais pensé faire carrière dans la musique, des meilleurs amis toujours la pour elle et aucun problème.

 _ **Pourtant mes envies sont noires**_  
 _ **Quand tout va bien, je n'ressens rien**_

Mais elle ne ressasse plus que des idées noires ces envie d'aventures et de dangers sont de plus en plus présentes. Elles s'éloigne peu à peu de sa famille et ses amis qui eux ne comprennent pas. Depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort tout ne pouvais qu'aller bien.

 _ **Mon bonheur a tué une part de moi**_  
 _ **Pardonne-moi**_  
 _ **Mais mon bonheur c'est toi**_  
 _ **Aide moi**_

Depuis que l'homme qui avait tout quitté pour elle était sien. Mais pourtant, le bonheur qui l'avait empli a ce moment c'était enfui depuis longtemps. Voir Drago chaque jour si amoureux d'elle la rends triste pour lui car elle n'était plus sûre de ressentir la même chose. Elle lui avait déjà expliqué que le voir si près d'elle, la rendait septique et lui avait proposé des solutions pour remédié au problème.

 _ **Donne-moi moins d'attention**_  
 _ **Fais-moi mal sans raison**_  
 _ **Trompe toi de prénom**_  
 _ **Mon ange soit mon démon**_

Le fils de Lucius avait tellement pris les instructions d'Hermione à cœur qu'il rentrait de plus en plus tard, était de plus en plus distant avec elle, la câlinait de moins en moins. la dernière fois qu'ils avait fait l'amour, il avait gémi quelque chose qu'Hermione n'avait su comprendre. Quand elle lui avait posé la question il avait la personne qui ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

 _ **Ne m'aime pas pour toujours**_  
 _ **Mon ange joue moi un tour**_  
 _ **Soit ma belle déception**_  
 _ **Oublie l'ange devient mon démon**_

Elle voyait Drago, la regarder avec un regard de moins en mois amoureux chaque jour, la haine pour cette femme qui l'aimait temps au par avant était de plus en plus présente. Un soir, elle l'avait suivi pour comprendre pourquoi il rentrait de plus en plus tard, si il rentrait. Et c'est avec horreur, qu'elle l'avait vu passer sa main autour de la hanche d'un homme brun et l'embrasser. Cet homme, elle l'as reconnu car elle le connait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Ils sont rentrés dans le bâtiment en face d'eux. une boite de nuit réputée pour être l'endroit où tous les homosexuels se rendaient. Plus le temps passait et plus les trait de son homme passaient de l'ange au démon manipulateur pour elle.

 _ **Je m'efface sur mon nuage**_  
 _ **Noircis mon ciel donne-moi le pire des orages**_  
 _ **Arraché la flèche qui m'a heurtée**_  
 _ **Libère mes larmes,**_  
 _ **Détruis moi pour mieux me garder**_

Ce soir là, la mince bulle de bonheur qui l'entourée et la protégeait de ses idées noires avait volé en éclats. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait avoir fait à Drago pour qu'ils se détourne d'elle et se rendent dans une boîte avec une si mauvaise réputation. Qu'ils se détourne des femmes et se tourne vers les hommes. Elle s'était alors empressée de transplaner chez Harry, en espérant avoir mal vue. Elle voulait le voir pour tous lui raconter et essayer de se remonter le moral. Elle ne trouva qu'une porte close au 12 square Grimmaurd.

 _ **Mon amour a tué une part de moi**_  
 _ **Pardonne-moi**_  
 _ **Mais mon amour c'est toi**_  
 _ **Aide-moi..**_

Je transplane alors directement au Terrier pour chercher du réconfort au près de mon autre meilleur ami, Ron. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, les seuls mots qui l'a réussi à me dire sont "Tu t'attendais à mieux venant d'un sale Mangemort ?". Il me dit aussi que je ne suis plus là-même, que je ne suis plus là Hermione de Poudlard. La fille studieuse et emplie de vie. C'est que j'ai changé, mais l'amour à tué cette Hermione là et je pense que c'est définitif. Je décide de rentrer chez moi et juste avant de tranplaner, j'entends : " Avec moi tu n'aurais jamais eu à changer, 'Mione."

 _ **Donne-moi moins d'attention**_  
 _ **Fais-moi mal sans raison**_

Le lendemain lorsque Drago est rentré, il ne m'as pas adressé un seul mot ou un regard. Quand je lui est demandé ou il était, ces seuls mots on été "Ça te ne regarde pas, Sang-de-bourbe." À ce moment-là ses mots m'ont blessé plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

 _ **Trompe toi de prénom**_  
 _ **Mon ange soit mon démon**_

Une nuit, je me suis réveillée voulant boire. Drago qui ne dormait plus avec moi était sur le canapé. Il baragouinait des mots incompréhensible. Quand je me suis approchée et que j'ai écouté attentivement, j'ai pu distinguée un "Oui vas-y 'Ry ! ". Cet homme est réellement un démon ! Il rêve qu'il me trompe !

 _ **Ne m'aime pas pour toujours**_  
 _ **Mon ange joue moi un tour**_  
 _ **Sois ma belle déception**_  
 _ **Oublie l'ange devient mon démon**_

Le lendemain j'ai décidé de la confronter. Quand je lui en ai parlé, un petit sourire amusé s'est dessiné au coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu ne peux arrêté de raconter des bêtises 'Mione. On es-tu allée chercher ça voyons. Au faites je sors je vais rejoindre Harry à plus tard.

Il est ensuite sorti en claquant la porte de notre appartement.

 _ **J'ai besoin de retrouver ma noirceur**_  
 _ **Pour me sentir en vie**_  
 _ **J'me suis perdue à trop chercher le bonheur**_  
 _ **Je n'suis pas faite pour lui...**_

Je décide donc de me mettre face a une feuille pour essayer de composer quelque-chose. Après trois heures a réfléchir, je me rends compte que finalement ce pseudo-bonheur à ses côtés me rends différente. Je n'arrive plus à écrire et je ne me sens plus aussi vivante qu'avant. Il faut que je retrouve ce qui faisait de moi celle que j'étais. Ce bonheur n'est pas le mien et il me détruit progressivement.

 _ **Donne-moi moins d'attention**_  
 _ **Fais-moi mal sans raison**_  
 _ **Trompe toi de prénom**_  
 _ **Mon ange soit mon démon**_

Plus il disparait, plus je me sens libre.  
Plus il me parle mal, moins je l'aime.  
Plus il me ment sur ce prénom, plus je me rends compte que je ne l'aime plus.  
Plus il tente de me manipuler, plus je vois clair dans son jeu.

 _ **Ne m'aime pas pour toujours**_  
 _ **Mon ange joue moi un tour**_  
 _ **Sois ma belle déception**_  
 _ **Oublie l'ange devient mon démon**_

J'ai trouvé ce papier sur mon lit :

 _Hermione,_

 _Je suis désolé de te le dire de cette façon mais je ne t'aime plus et ça ne peux pas continuer. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai un jour réellement aimé mais je te quitte maintenant car j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour qui je serai près a faire tout les sacrifices que pour toi je n'aurai jamais pu faire. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je n'en peux plus de la situation.  
Adieu.  
Drago_

 _ **Donne-moi moins d'attention**_  
 _ **Fais-moi mal sans raison**_  
 _ **Trompe toi de prénom**_  
 _ **Mon ange soit mon démon**_

Quand j'y pense il ne parlait jamais vraiment de notre avenir commun.  
Il lui arrivait de dire des choses blessantes. Sur le moment je lui trouvais des excuses mais en avait-il vraiment ?  
Ces derniers temps il n'utilisait plus mon surnom, il m'a souvent appelée 'Ry ou encore Mon Griffy.  
Mon ange blond n'a finalement était qu'un serpent démoniaque et manipulateur.

 _ **Ne m'aime pas pour toujours**_  
 _ **Mon ange joue moi un tour**_  
 _ **Sois ma belle déception**_  
 _ **Et deviens ma nouvelle chanson**_  
 _ **Et deviens ma nouvelle chanson.**_

Finalement, Ron avait raison, Drago n'est pas pour moi. Il m'a quitté pour un homme, un homme que je croyais connaître. Un homme que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter connu sous le nom de Sauveur-du-monde-sorcier, Celui-qui-à-survécu ou encore Celui-qui-a-tué-vous-savez-qui. Certes, elle était triste qu'il l'es trompé. Qu'il lui ai menti mais en fin de compte, elle n'était pas si touchée par cette trahison qu'elle l'aurait dû. Elle venait de se rendre compte que finalement les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui n'étaient pas si fort qu'elle le pensait. Elle envoya un hibou à Drago pour lui souhaité tout le bonheur possible avec Harry car il le méritait tout les deux et que quoique l'on rapporte elle ne leur en voulait en aucun cas. Elle s'assit à son bureau et commença à écrire de nouvelles paroles. Elle sourit et pensa que finalement ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas si mal car elle avait retrouvait l'inspiration.

 **FIN**


End file.
